Tak Kenal Maka Tak Sayang
by Fumi-kun
Summary: Neji mau dijodohkan, nggak apa-apa, sih. Tapi gimana kalau yang jadi jodohnya itu si Naruto? Terus bagaimana dengan gadis misterius yang mampu membuat Neji jatuh cinta? Orang tua dulu bilang: 'Tak kenal maka tak sayang', sih. /Mind to RnR?/Warning: Retjeh dengan kata-kata yang bisa membuat anda mual seketika.


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: Bersiaplah akan segala sesuatu.**

 _ **...**_

"Apa? Dijodohkan?" ekspresi dingin Neji tampak tidak berubah saat mendengar berita mengejutkan yang disampaikan ayahnya.

Sementara Neji tetap dingin, lain halnya dengan Hanabi yang melongo sampai menjatuhkan sendok makannya.

Gadis itu syok mendengar kakak laki-lakinya itu akan dijodohkan.

"Kenapa mendadak seperti ini? Dan siapa yang akan menjadi calon isteri Neji?" sembur Hanabi kalap. Membuat Hiashi bingung, kenapa malah puteri bungsunya itu yang panik.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, Hanabi. Yang pasti, mau tidak mau, Neji harus menerima perjodohan ini." Jawab Hiashi serius sembari melirik ke arah Neji yang masih tetap memakan makan malamnya dengan tenang.

Diam-diam Hiashi takut, kalau anaknya tidak normal karena sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan kejutan seperti ini.

"Hn, terserah saja. Aku tidak perduli dengan hubungan percintaan seperti itu."

Kali ini giliran Hiashi yang melongo.

Neji tidak tertarik menjalin hubungan. Apakah Neji normal? Jangan-jangan...

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membuang waktuku sekarang ini saja, _Tou-san_. Bukan berarti aku tidak normal." Tandas Neji yang mengembalikan akal sehat Hiashi.

Berdehem kecil, Hiashi mengembalikan imagenya sebagai ayah yang berwibawa.

"Baiklah, _Tou-san_ akan menghubungi teman ayah dan mengatakan kalau perjodohannya sudah kau setujui." Neji menganggu tidak acuh.

Tapi sejenak dipandanginya Hiashi seolah ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikirannya.

"Kau ingin tau siapa yang akan dijodohkan denganmu kan, Neji?" Hiashi seolah bisa membaca pikiran Neji, disambut dengan anggukan pelan serta pandangan serius dari Neji.

...

"Anak dari keluarga Uzumaki."

Seingatku tidak ada anak perempuan dari keluarga itu. Bukannya aku sok tahu atau apa, itu karena memang aku tahu keluarga itu. Uzumaki adalah marga dari Naruto, tetangga kami dan kekasih Hinata. Seingatku Bibi Kushina hanya memiliki satu anak, yaitu Naruto, dan tidak ada lagi keluarga Uzumaki di negeri ini.

Jadi tidak salah lagi, Uzumaki yang dimaksud Ayah adalah Uzumaki yang itu.

Tapi siapa yang akan dijodohkan kepadaku bila anak dari keluarga Uzumaki hanya satu saja?

Atau, jangan-jangan...

Aku memandang Ayah dengan horor. Sebuah fakta kecil menyelinap dari otakku.

Apa aku akan dijodohkan dengan Naruto?

Tidak mungkin. Masa iya, Ayah melakukan hal aneh seperti itu.

...

"Bagus Neji. Melakukan perjodohan dengan keluarga Uzumaki akan membuat Hyuuga Co. mendapatkan banyak keuntungan. Dan kau tahu bukan, bahwa Tou-san akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan keuntungan itu."

JDEERR!

"Aku ingin menjemput Hinata dulu. Sumimasen."

Hiashi mungkin ingin menyombongkan diri mengingat motto perusahaan mereka adalah: "Mendapatkan keuntungan dobel, itulah tujuan kita.", tapi bagi Neji itu adalah pembenaran akan fakta yang sedari tadi mengganggunya.

Membuatnya seperti tersambar petir.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Neji berucap: "Dan Tou-san, jangan kebanyakan membaca manga yaoi."

Setelah itu pemuda tampan itu pergi meninggalkan sang Ayah dengan gaya yang dramatis, sementara Hiashi menatap putranya itu bingung.

"Dia ngomong apa sih? Aku kan sukanya yuri, bukan yaoi."

"Kalian berdua mengerikan," timpal Hanabi dengan wajah memerah.

...

Neji mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan ekstrim. Deru mesin mobil mahalnya meraung membelah jalanan yang sepi. Sebenarnya, sih, jarak kediaman Hyuuga dan Uzumaki, tempat Hinata ngapel dengan kekasihnya, hanya kurang lebih seratus meter. Tetapi pemuda itu malah memilih mengelilingi komplek tujuh kali terlebih dahulu.

Dasar, buang-buang bahan bakar saja.

Sementara itu mata bulannya menatap jalanan, yang biasa saja, dengan dingin. Tetapi di kepalanya berkecamuk figure Naruto Uzumaki yang sebentar lagi akan dijodohkan padanya. Neji mengingat bagaimana senyuman khas Naruto saat bertemu Hinata, dan rona malunya saat ketahuan olehnya ketika ingin main sosor Hinatanya yang masih polos.

Di saat itu juga, dirinya merasa sangat marah, secara tidak langsung perjodohan ini akan menyakiti Hinata. Hinata cinta Naruto, dan Naruto nggak tahu cinta enggak sama Hinata, tapi kalau enggak Neji patahin lehernya. Hinata pasti sedih sekali saat tahu kalau kakaknya sendiri yang menghancurkan hubungan bahkan dengan tidak tahu malu menerima cincin yang disematkan pemuda pirang itu di jari manisnya di depan saksi dan menikmati malam pertama mereka dengan posisi dirinya sebagai uke, meskipun dilihat dari manapun sudah ketahuan kalau dia adalah seme.

Hoi, hoi, hoi, khayalan Neji kejauhan sekarang.

Intinya Hinata pasti akan sangat tersakiti, dan melihat Hinata sakit adalah hal paling terakhir yang ingin dilihat Neji, selain Naruto jadi semenya yang pasti. Karena Hinata adalah prioritasnya dan pemikiran itu membuat Neji ingin berteriak.

"Aaaaaaaarrrggghhhh…!"

Teriakan bergema.

Dan itu bukan teriakan Neji.

Tapi berasal dari seorang gadis yang malah memilih berteriak dramatis seperti di sinetron ketimbang lari ke pinggir jalan saat mobil Neji melaju ke arahnya dengan kecepatan 20 Km/Jam.

Neji kalau nyetir memang ekstrim.

"Gila lo ya! Nggak punya otak. Masih punya mata nggak? –piiip-, -piiip-, -piiip- aja lo!" mendadak kuping Neji gatal-gatal saat mendengar kosa-kata yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu.

 _Tenaganya buat teriak ada aja, kenapa tadi nggak langsung lari aja_. Inner Neji mengomel.

Karena Hyuuga adalah keluarga dengan kualitas tingkat tinggi, dan dirinya juga adalah pria yang bertanggung jawab, maka Neji memilih turun dan menghampiri gadis itu dengan gaya _cool_.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, Nona?"

Gadis itu tampang tercengang saat melihat Neji. Mungkin terpesona oleh ketampanan si sulung Hyuuga tersebut.

"Gile, ganteng banget."

Tuh, kan. Benar. Sepertinya Neji mulai GeEr.

"Tapi sayang nggak punya otak!"

"KREEK!"

Ada sesuatu yang patah di telinga Neji. Berdehem, pura-pura membangun image.

"LO JUGA BEGO –piiip-." Neji keceplosan.

Gadis itu memandang Neji sangar. Wajahnya sudah merah, semerah rambutnya.

"Ngajak berantem, ya?" tantang gadis itu sambil menyingsing lengan bajunya.

"Siapa takut!" Neji nggak mau kalah.

Dan akhirnya keduanya terlibat adegan gulat tidak seimbang antara perempuan terlalu sangar dan laki-laki yang tengah terluka, dibumbui sesi cakar-cakaran yang dimenangkan oleh si perempuan, selama kurang lebih sepeminuman teh.

…..

"Gila, ya. Sudah tahun 2018 tapi tradisi kolot macam jodoh-jodohan masih ada aja," keluh si perempuan dengan nada sendu.

Setelah lelah dan puas beradu tenaga, keduanya memilih duduk di pinggir jalan sambil curhat satu sama lain.

"Iya, rasanya seperti dijual oleh keluarga sendiri," tambah Neji tak kalah sendu.

Si perempuan menepuk bahu bidang Neji pelan. "Yang sabar ya, _bro. I know your feeling."_

Sumpah, Neji mau mewek waktu dengar itu.

 _Akhirnya ada yang mengerti aku_. Batinnya berteriak senang.

"Tapi cowok ganteng kayak lo, pasti bikin calon istri lo senang." Neji melirik ke arah gadis itu.

"Memangnya, aku, ganteng ya?" Tanya Neji, tiba-tiba polos.

Si gadis menatap wajah Neji cukup lama, mengamati. Dan pada saat yang bersamaan juga Neji menatap wajah gadis itu dengan jelas.

Matanya merah seperti batu rubi sembunyi dibalik kacamata berbingkai hitam, rambutnya juga sewarna, jadi kontras sekali dengan kulitnya yang putih cerah, bikin sakit mata saking cerahnya. Tapi tatapannya yang sangar yang membuat jantung Neji tiba-tiba berdebar.

Duh, apa ini yang namanya jatuh cinta?

"Iya, kamu ganteng," dengan gamblang gadis itu mengatakannya, namun sukses membuat Neji klepek-klepek.

Selama ini banyak juga yang bilang Neji ganteng, baik itu perempuan maupun laki-laki, bahkan tidak sedikit yang mengejar-ngejarnya. Neji aja yang nggak doyan digituin.

Tapi gadis ini terasa berbeda. Neji merasa sangat sederhana saat di dekatnya. Kata-katanya ringan, seolah-olah itu bukan persoalan yang harus diperlakukan rumit.

Neji suka itu.

"Kamu juga cantik."

BLUSH!

Wajah gadis itu merona dan dia salah tingkah.

"Makasih," jawabnya sambil menggaruk sikunya. Tingkahnya jadi mirip Hinata, bedanya saat Hinata tersipu malu Neji seperti dapat harta dari surge, yang ini membuat Neji lucu dan gemas sendiri.

Duniawi banget lah yang pasti.

"Baru kali ini ada yang bilang aku cantik." Gadis itu berkata pelan, namun tetap tegas dan jelas. "Kamu yang pertama," lanjutnya malu-malu, dan sukses membuat Neji pengen guling-guling kesenangan.

"Ah, beruntung banget cewek yang dapatin Lo. Jadi ngiri!"

Dua kalimat itu membuat Neji tersadar akan keadaannya. Tiba-tiba laki-laki itu merasa hidupnya tersia-siakan kalau dirinya sampai harus menikah dengan salah satu keluarga Uzumaki, yang pastinya si bocah rubah itu.

"Kamu yang beruntung. Karena aku tidak menikah dengan perempuan."

Wajah gadis itu cengo.

"Jadi?"

Neji mengangguk, dan mulai menceritakan perjodohannya. Bahwa dia akan dinikahkan dengan seorang laki-laki dari keluarga kaya yang akan memberikan keuntungan bagi perusahaan keluarganya.

"Gila banget. Lo harus nolak, _bro_. Ini sama aja dengan melanggar hak asasi manusia. Mending kita dua aja yang nikah."

Krik, krik, krik.

Neji menatap gadis yang masih berapi-api itu.

"Memangnya kamu mau?"

"Ya, iyalah mau," jawabnya gamblang.

"Ok." Neji hanya mengangguk kemudian mereka terdiam dan memandangi bintang yang bersinar cemerlang layaknya masa depan yang terang.

"Aku serius," kata si gadis.

"Iya, aku juga," balas Neji.

Dan mereka kembali terdiam.

…..

Keesokan harinya di kediaman Hyuuga, tampak tidak ada perubahan. Tetap sunyi dan tenang. Sementara itu Neji sudah mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai anak berbakti. Yaitu mengerjakan laporan-laporan perusahaan Hyuuga yang tingginya seperti cinta.

"Neji, nanti malam kita akan makan malam dengan keluarga Uzumaki. Pastikan kau bisa datang." Tiba-tiba Hiashi masuk ke kamarnya.

Neji menghela nafas berat, dan mulai menatap Hiashi berani. Sementara yang ditatap tiba-tiba angker sendiri.

" _Tou-san_ , sebenarnya ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Sementara di tempat lain, " _Ane-ue_ , ada yang harus kita bicarakan."

" _Tou-san_ , aku rasa perjodohan ini tidak bisa diteruskan."

"Aku suka laki-laki lain."

"Dia cantik dan juga menyenangkan. Dia pasti bisa memberikan cucu-cucu yang lucu untuk _Tou-san_."

" _Ane-ue_ , hanya dia yang bisa nyaman di sisiku yang seperti singa ini."

"Aku tidak mau melepaskan kesempatan ini."

"Aku berani bertaruh untuk laki-laki ini, aku juga pasti bahagia.

"Duh, sayang sekali. Kami sudah sepakat buat menjodohkan kalian.

Baik Neji dan gadis itu terperangah.

"Memangnya siapa namanya?"

Entah itu Neji dan si gadis sama-sama tergagu.

"Kami lupa kenalan."

"Cih, dasar laki-laki zaman sekarang. Minus sekali dalam urusan mencari teman hidup," sindir Hiashi.

"Keputusannya tidak bisa diganggu lagi," tegas kakak si gadis.

…..

Pada malam harinya Neji keluar dari mobil dengan uring-uringan. Baru tadi malam dirinya jatuh cinta dan keesokan malamnya cintanya harus kandas. Saat meninggalkan parkir dan hendak memasuki restoran mewah tempat hidupnya akan dijual, matanya menangkap sosok yang membuatnya terpesona.

Dia gadis tadi malam, dan tampak cantik mengenakan gaun _one piece_ berwarna merah maroon. Serasi dengan kulit dan warna rambutnya, bikin Neji sakit mata gegara silau.

"Kamu," Neji memanggilnya. Gadis itu juga tampak terpana. Penampilan Neji yang maskuin membuatnya merona dan tanpa ragu berlari ke arah Neji.

"Baru tadi malam aku suka sama seseorang. Tapi sekarang aku bakalan kehilangan," katanya dengan nada sedih.

"Aku juga," balas Neji sambil membalas pelukan gadis itu

"Tapi paling tidak aku mau tahu namamu." matanya memandang Neji dalam.

"Neji, Hyuuga Neji. Namamu?"

"Uzumaki Karin."

Neji tersentak, "Eh, jangan-jangan?"

….

Neji menatap Hiashi tajam, sementara Karin menggeram pada Kushina.

"Kalian kenapa, sih?" Tanya Kushina karena tidak enak dengan suasananya.

Karin menggebrak meja, " _Ane-ue_ kenapa tidak bilang kalau dia yang dijodohkan padaku?"

Hinata yang sedang minum _ocha_ tiba-tiba tersedak. Tidak terima kalau Neji ditolak, sementara Hanabi sudah mengasah garpu buat dilempar kalau-kalau kakak laki-lakinya di caci, kayak di drama-drama gitu.

" _Tou-san_ juga tidak bilang kalau akan dijodohkan dengan adik bungsu Kushina- _baasan_." Kali ini Naruto yang menggenggam tangan Hinata, takut hubungan keluarga Uzumaki dan Hyuuga putus dan dirinya tidak bisa menikahi Hinata nanti.

"Kukira aku akan dijodohkan dengan Naruto." Kali ini semuanya yang hampir tersedak.

Itu 'kan nggak mungkin banget.

" _Gommen_ ," Kushina yang membuka suara. "Soalnya Karin baru saja datang dari Thailand jadi kalian belum sempat bertemu sebelumnya."

Keduanya sama-sama diam dengan wajah merona.

"Begitulah Neji. Dan Tou-san juga masih ingin punya cucu. Darimu," tambah Hiashi dengan penekanan di kata 'cucu' dan 'dari'.

"Apa kalian menolak perjodohan ini?" Tanya Kushina.

"Tentu saja aku mau." Karin menggebrak meja sementara Neji tersenyum malu-malu.

"Aku juga menerimanya," tambah Neji dengan tegas.

Mereka bersorak gembira.

"Memang ya, pepatah orang dulu bilang 'tak kenal maka tak sayang'. Benar sekali," celetuk Naruto sok asyik.

"Tidak, kok," bantah Neji. Sambil menatap Karin yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan malu-malu, laki-laki itu melanjutkan: "Belum kenal juga bisa sayang."

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Kok, aku ora mudeng ya."

….

Fin

….

 _Eaa, eaa, eaa… Ada lagi fanfic receh daku bertambah. Kalau aneh jangan heran ya, ceritanya ditulis saat diriku gabut dengan skripsi yang udah terasa kayak keripik singkong. Berat, bray. Tapi semoga suka minna-san._

 _With love_

 _Fumi-kun_


End file.
